villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wall-Mart
Wall-Mart is the main antagonist of the South Park episode "Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes". It is a parody of . It is a mega store that sells everything for low prices, and no one can resist it. It was voiced by co-creator . History When Wall-Mart opened, all of the other businesses in South Park closed due to its popularity. After a while, the townspeople organize a boycott leading the store's president to offer a peaceful solution. The townspeople are alarmed to find the store alive after it kills the president in an effort to make it look like a suicide and destroy Wall-Mart, only to find it being rebuilt. The boys travel to Bentonville, Arkansas, where Wall-Mart's headquarters are located and the president, Harvey Brown, tells them to destroy the heart of the store before committing suicide. After arriving back the boys journey through the store to find the "heart", Wall-Mart tries to defend itself by lowering all of its prices by a ridiculously low amount. The boys find a man inside the store claiming to be Wall-Mart who shows them a mirror. Wall-Mart described the consumer is the heart of Wall-Mart to which the boys respond by smashing the mirror causing the store to cave in. Once the store is gone for good, it voids its bowels, despite not being an actual living being. Cartman was shown to appreciate Wall-Mart, as he spent most of his time there while the store is open. He tries to stop the boys from reaching Bentonville but fails, when they come back, he threatens them with a knife. Kenny is then assigned to hold Cartman off while Stan and Kyle enter the Wall-Mart. Once in the Wall-Mart, they find Stan's father, who tells them they need to go to the television department, and they will need his keys. Immediately, Randy succumbs to Wall-Mart's bargains. He finally caves in to a screwdriver set which is "only $9.98", telling him the bargain is too great. He gives the boys his keys, and the two head for the television department. Once they arrive, they are confronted by a man who says he is Wall-Mart. After a confusing dialogue, he finally tells the boys that the heart "lies beyond that plasma screen television". The boys walk over to find it is a mirror, to which the Wall-Mart responds "yes, don't you see? That is the heart of Wall-Mart. You. The consumer. I take many forms, Wall-Mart, Kmart, Target, but I am one single entity: desire". The boys then smash the mirror to "destroy the heart." The actual building of Wall-Mart then begins to fall apart, and the man who says he is Wall-Mart starts to laugh diabolically. Everyone evacuates the Wall-Mart as it implodes in a similar fashion (and possible reference) to the house from the movie Poltergeist. After the Wall-Mart disappears, it "shits its pants". Personality Wall-Mart has a lust for power, putting other companies out of business while feeling no remorse. Wall-Mart is also shown to be cunning and manipulative, lowering its prices in order to stop the boys and Randy from destroying it, however, its manipulation seems limited, only fooling the incompetent citizens of South Park. It is also shown to be violent and dangerous, having no qualms about killing those who vocalize their disapproval of it. Trivia *It returned in the episode "Raising the Bar". Navigation Category:South Park Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Monsters Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Corporations